


Trade Off

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam barters with Sauli for a trip to Bali</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Off

Sauli walked in the door and threw himself into Adam's arms. "I have missed you so badly. I love my family, I love my friends, the trees were beautiful, all orange and red and yellow, but I would rather be right here with you than anywhere in the universe. I love you so much, Adam. Did you miss me, too?"

Silence hung in the air. "Adam?"

"Come with me. I have a deal for you."

"You're frightening me. What's wrong?"

"When you aren't with me, my love, there is a hole in my heart that nothing will fill. I know you have to see your friends and family and I have to go to the other side of the world for my music, but I woke up in New Zealand in the middle of the night and couldn't remember what you felt like. It terrified me."

"Oh, baby." Sauli enveloped his partner in his arms. "What can I do to make you feel better? I'm here now, at least for the next couple of weeks, how can I take your mind off that night?"

"Seriously? How about if we do a trade? Would you like to go to Bali? Just the two of us? We can do it in December or January or ...... "

"Do you not want me to visit my family for the holidays, love?"

"No, of course not. If I can get away, I'll even go with you. Our special trip will be for a week when we can work it in. I want to take you and show you how beautiful Indonesia is, how lovely the people are, and there's a special hotel with an infinity pool that looks like it drops right off the cliff into the ocean. It's so romantic. But right now, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. I want to touch every inch of you. Not just say I'm going to, I want to do it. I don't ever want to wake up and not know exactly how you feel. Please, can I do that?"

Sauli pulled his shirt over his head and toed off his shoes while Adam reached for his belt buckle. "On the bed?"

"No, right here. If you can't stand up, then you can get on the bed, but I want to be able to walk around you, touch you, look at you."

Sauli blushed. "What will I be doing?"

"Nothing, just letting me get my fill and soothing my heart."

Sauli's hand reached up and touched the broad, freckled chest. "Anything."

 

The kiss was long and sweet, then Adam moved behind the smaller body, just standing there for a minute. First he ran fingers through the soft blond hair and felt the shaved sides prickly against his hands. Leaning in, he whispered, "I don't remember ever loving anyone the way I love you. I'm addicted to you." And he ran his tongue around the ear gauge, then swept it inside, blowing softly as he removed it. The resulting shiver was what he had hoped for. He looked at the strong, muscled shoulders, so different from what they were the first night spent together in Helsinki when they were smaller, frailer. Then Sauli was a boy, or looked like one, now he was a man. He ran, he lifted weights, he made them protein shakes, and his body showed the results of that work. All Adam's pre-conceived notions about his "type" eroded as they became equals in strength, determination, and independence. Now he was both the caretaker and the recipient of loving attention. It may have taken a shock like their confrontation in Helsinki at Christmas to make him see the changing dynamic, but now he relished it. 

It took every bit of discipline that Sauli could muster not to turn around and throw himself at Adam when he felt the tongue running along his shoulder blades. "Please, Adam," he pleaded. "Just for a minute."

Adam conceded and they clung together until purposeful hands turned him back around, this time facing the window toward the impending sunset. Soft hands made a trail down his back then up his sides, stopping to massage a muscle tightened by the long plane ride, then continuing until they reached his waist and encircled it to pull him back against the broad chest and growing erection. 

"You want me?"

"I always want you, but I want to touch you first, touch you all over. Other things can wait."

The blond head fell back against his shoulder with a sigh. "For you I will be patient. Only for you."

Slowly Adam slipped to his knees and Sauli held his breath. "Breathe, love, breathe."

Gently Adam took in the slope of the back, still tan even though the sun had not touched it for weeks. There was no tan line, Sauli loved to lie by the pool naked, baking the stress and tension out then jump in to swim a few laps, coming out refreshed. An outside shower had been built just for him so he could finish his routine without interruption. As if their minds had a connection, Sauli was looking out at the pool, trying to keep from melting into his lover's touch, and he was thinking of how many times he had been cornered in that tiny shower, fucked within an inch of his life, trying not to scream his release. They didn't have close neighbors, but sound carried along the hills.

Adam smiled at the moan when he pulled the globes of Sauli's ass apart, taking just a second to touch a wet finger to his hole. "In a while, baby. Still okay?"

"No!"

Adam laughed and continued his trek, licking, kissing, touching the defined legs, down the outside then softly running his fingers up the inside of the thighs, seeing the bent knees before Sauli recovered. Adam crawled to the front, leaning his back against the bed as he did the same thing from ankle to knee to thigh. When he pulled Sauli closer and he thrust toward Adam's mouth, expecting to be rebuffed, Adam opened up and took him in. 

"Oh, my god. Don't stop. Don't stop, please."

"Almost done." With a few cursory licks his head moved away from the straining erection and he stood up, gripping the tight shoulders then let his fingers slide down the tattooed arm, taking a small hand in his larger one, smiling at the tattoo next to his thumb, the one that matched his own, and tracing a path across the palm and up each digit till he pulled them toward his mouth and sucked each one individually. This time Sauli did not recover, his knees buckled and he was caught in a tight embrace before he was laid gently on the bed. The hands that slid down his chest and stomach, stopped short. "I love your belly."

"Too much Finnish food."

"No, it is perfect, soft and perfect," and Adam marked it, sucking until the blood rose to the surface. "YOU are perfect. Now I will always be able to remember this, I will never forget how any part of you feels under my hands."

"Now can I have you? I only want to go to Bali because you will be there with me. Everything I do I want to do with you. I love you so much."

 

A few minutes of kissing and foreplay brought an urgent, "Enough!" from Sauli. "Now it is MY deal. If you are inside me before I count to 10 I will go to Bali with you."

A slick finger moved inside him. "Make it 25 and you have a deal."


End file.
